Known telecommunication networks include fault management strategies. In essence, these provide routing details of alternative routes for data flows, in the event of a failed optical link. By providing an alternative route to bypass the failed link the network operator can achieve a required level of QoS as called for by a Service Level Agreement (SLA). In particular, data flows which have been designated as being of high priority can be provided with protection paths.
In one embodiment, the invention seeks to provide an improved telecommunications network.